Roxas' Surgery
by lunaofearth
Summary: Roxas has a surgery, and just as the pills run out, Axel comes for him. One-shot, but may continue thus the higher rating. Drugs. AKUROKU.


Hello this is my first ff please comment!

Roxas was sick. He'd just had a surgery and was put on something to "take the pain away". It really didn't though, all it did was just make him not care that he was hurting. Which would've been okay, only there was one nasty side effect to it: His defenses were down pitifully and completely. He hated feeling like this, and only wanted to take the pill to finally sleep without pain. As his luck would have it, no such heavy-lidded feeling washed over him.

Now he was feeling lonely as the medication slowly dissolved all the walls that had been pain-stakingly cemented around his heart. Sitting on his bed and desperate to talk to someone that couldn't drop by and take advantage of his situation, he called his older sister.

Larxene.

"Hey..." He sniffled into the phone. "I was just wanting to... I don't even know right now," he sobbed into the speaker. "I just... How are you? Talk to me about anything I really just need to hear someone's voice."

"I'm at a party loser. Go fall down the stairs or something and cry to the emergency phone operator, dipstick."

She hung up.

Going through his contact list, his judgement had been significantly lowered due to the increasing effect of the small encapsulated insecurity he had ingested earlier. He called everyone to no avail, until only Axel was left as the last number undialed.

Axel was his best friend and he had looked up to him for long time. He knew a little of everything and was really fun to be around. Which is exactly why he was saved for last. What if he called Axel and was teased for being a "total sap"? He just didn't want to lose any respect in the eyes of someone he actually thought was minutes went by, and as the ticking clock grew deafeningly louder, he decided to call Axel despite the risk of losing his "street cred".

He picked up on the first ring.

"Axel... I don't feel good and I'm stuck at home and I just need to listen to someone-," he wailed, breaking into sobs. Big blue tears streamed down his face as he folded his knees into his chest and lowered his head onto the gray sweatpants.

Roxas usually doesn't cry unless something is really bothering him and Axel knew it. Axel furrowed his brows, leaning against the wall. He glanced over to his boots and jacket down the hallway muttering a quick "I'll be there in ten minutes," seemingly to the floor, phone gripped tight to his ear. Axel heard a quick "but I'm-" before he hung up the cordless and put it on the charger. Grabbing the keys in his palm from the counter and forcing the boots on with both hands, he left out into the dark.

Shell-shocked, Roxas sat up quickly moving the phone from his ear to his line of vision. He stared at it qusetionably, as if all the sounds it had just made were lies. Did Axel actually sound concerned just then?

Breaking him from his thoughts, a sharp wave of pain rippled up his spine almost electrically. He fell onto his side, still on the bed, and gripped the comforter in a tight fist. More tears rolled down his stained hot cheeks and he cried out in pain, alone in the empty apartment. The pain killers were starting to wear off- and fast. He groped around his bedside table, knocking over the bottle. Stretching with a painful, screaming groan he reached for it and picked the disturbingly light bottle up off the floor. He was out.

Axel watched outside Roxas' window as the dim figure illuminated by lamplight crumpled in agony. Alarmed, he ran up the stairs, fetching from his pocket the spare key he had been given. Shaky hands finally met the lock and twisted it open. Running past the living room, kitchen, and dining area, Axel sprinted to the back of the small dwelling where he found Roxas lying on the floor.

Roxas had taken notice despite the searing pain, and in vain tried to pick himself up off the floor with one hand. "Don't look!" he barked. He didn't want anyone, especially Axel, to see him like this. Stained, broken, and hardly conscious as the waves of pain battered him, he tried to at least retain some of his composure.

Axel didn't listen, ignoring the flinches and shrieks of pain as he picked up Roxas and sat him down on the bed in his own lap. Back resting against the wall, he pulled the younger male into his chest, close to his neck, and rested his head on the younger boy. "I will always be here when you need me. Don't hesitate to call me again."

The blonde felt his eyes swell and face wrinkle when a new sob broke through without permission. He gripped onto Axel's black tank and let the boiling hot tears travel down his cheeks to Axel's neck. Roxas felt a blanket wrap around the pair encasing them in a warm cocoon. In that moment, he realized everything would be okay.

Once fast asleep, Axel reached over and turned off the bedside table lamp.

"I love you."

And fell asleep himself.


End file.
